Other events (PvZ2)
This is a list of minor events that have appeared in Plants vs. Zombies 2. Progressive The first Progressive Piñata Parties started on April 15, 2015. It was an event sponsored by an insurance company Progressive. For the event, all Piñatas and prize screens were colored with the main colors of the company; white, blue and orange. Also, Señor Piñata is replaced with a big, blue letter "P" piñata. For the duration of the event, all the money prizes were doubled and the first replay of every party has been made free. An animated redesign of Flo, a fictional character appearing in more than 100 commercials for Progressive Insurance and portrayed by the actress Stephanie Courtney also made an appearance on the party banner and prize screen, posing and smiling to the screen, thus advertising Progressive Insurance. Gallery Progressive.png|Progressive piñata Progressive banner.PNG|Progressive banner Whack The P.jpg|"P" piñata replacing Senior Piñata in game Progressive Piñata.png|"P" piñata Progressive Piñata 1st Degrade.png|"P" piñata first degrade Progressive Piñata 2nd Degrade.png|"P" piñata second degrade Progressive PiñataHD.png|"P" piñata without background Children's Day Children's Day was first celebrated on May 22, 2016. It was an event exclusive to the Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2 which celebrates International Children's Day. It featured exclusive event zombies as well as introducing a new monthly special plant, Angel Starfruit. The event ran from May 22th to May 28th and rewarded the player with Angel Starfruit on the last day, provided they've played the earlier days. Associated Plants *Angel Starfruit *Frostbloom Queen Associated Zombies *Balloon Imp Child *Toy Car Imp Child *Toy Gun Imp Child *Lollipop Zombie Child Gallery Children's Day Lawn.png|The Player's House during the Children's Day Piñata Parties Children's Day Title Screen.png|Loading screen during the event, featuring Angel Starfruit and all associated event zombies Time Twister Time Twister was first celebrated on May 26, 2016 and featured exclusive Piñata Parties centered around zombies appearing out of portals in various worlds outside of their own, such as Far Future, Frostbite Caves, and Jurassic Marsh. The event also showcased the newly added plant Wasabi Whip as the assiated plant for the event, as well as exclusive costumes for Cabbage-pult, Bonk Choy, and Melon-pult only obtainable through the exclusive Piñata Parties. Associated Plants *Wasabi Whip Gallery TimeTwister05-26-2016.png|Screenshot of a 2016 Piñata Party TimeTwisterBannerAd.jpeg|Piñata Party banner for the event, featuring Wasabi Whip Trivia *The event gets its name from a scrapped world for Plants vs. Zombies 2 that eventually became Modern Day. Gargantuar Week Parties Gargantuar Week was first celebrated on July 16, 2014, showcasing Piñata Parties that always featured Gargantuars in them. Gallery Gargantuar Party week ad English.PNG|An ad for the Week of the Gargantuar Parties. Gargantuar_Parties1_Zombies.png|The zombies from the first Party Gargantuar_Parties1_Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the first Gargantuar Party Gargantuar_Parties2_Zombies.png|The zombies from the second Party Gargantuar_Parties2_Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the second Gargantuar Party Gargantuar_Parties3_Zombies.png|The zombies from the third Party Gargantuar_Parties3_Gameplay.png|Gameplay of the third Gargantuar Party See also *Video Beghouled Beyond Beghouled Beyond was first celebrated on July 29, 2016. The event featured exclusive Beghouled Piñata Parties showcasing both Aloe and new exclusive plant Kiwibeast. Later years saw the return of these exclusive Parties, as well as Kiwibeast. Associated Plants *Kiwibeast Gallery Kiwiparty.png|Piñata Party banner featuring Kiwibeast Beghouled1.PNG|Gameplay of a 2016 Piñata Party Extreme Super Challenge Week Starting at August 8, 2014, Piñata Parties have had some of the hardest parties ever created. Its description was "Piñata Party Extreme Super Challenge Week! Our hardest mash-up levels all week long." Gallery MegaHardPinatawaseasy.jpg SUPERCHALLENGEZOMG.jpg Double Super Extreme Challenge Week Piñata.jpg|Ad featuring the Extreme Super Piñata Party Double Super Extreme Challenge Week Piñata Bonk Choy.jpg|Piñata Party day 2 (featuring endangered Bonk Choys) The Chosen Ones Party Week Starting at August 25, 2014, Piñata Parties will have been determined by players on which parties should be played for that week. Its description was "The Chosen Ones! Player faves all week long!" Gallery THECHOSENONES.PNG|A party that used to be part of Feastivus Screenshot 2014-08-25-12-20-31-1.png Imp Week Parties Imp Week was first celebrated on September 10, 2014. The event featured Piñata Parties all featuring Imps in them. Its description was "Imp Week is on!, Nothing short of amazing. Limited time." Gallery Imp Week button.png|Party ready to be played Imp_week_1st_zombies.png|The zombies from the first Party Imp_week_1st_gameplay.png|Gameplay of the first Party 10649545 10152414714378214 6152034585877966360 n.jpg|Zombie Bull Rider riding a piñata (Imp week promotional picture) Chicken Week Parties Chicken Week was first celebrated on September 18, 2014. The event featured exclusive Piñata Parties all featuring Zombie Chickens in them. The event's description was "Chicken Week is on!, Limited time. Win big clucking prizes." Gallery ChickenWeek_button.PNG|Party ready to be played 2014-09-20-12-06-48.png|An advertisement for Chicken Week 1st Zombiversary PvZ2 Starting on September 26, 2014, Piñata Parties have been chosen by game developers, its description is: "Celebrate year one with studio favorite Parties throughout Oct 2" Gallery 1stZombiversary_button.PNG|Description of the party Screenshot 2014-09-26-16-36-51-1.png|Advertisement Advert.png|Advertisement after playing Party 1 Screenshot 2014-09-27-09-38-06-1.png|Ad after playing Party 2 SoundDesigndescription.jpg|Advertisement after playing Party 3 Screenshot 2014-09-29-16-22-53-1.png|Advertisement after playing Party 4 1stZombiversary_day5.jpg|Advertisement after playing Party 5 1stZombiversary day6.PNG|Advertisement after playing Party 6 1stZombiversary day7.png|Advertisement after playing Party 7 Big Brainz Big Brainz was first celebrated on September 30, 2016 and featured zombies from both Player's House and Modern Day being showcased with comically large heads. The event also showcased the new premium plant, Apple Mortar as the associated plant for the event. Associated Plants *Apple Mortar Gallery Big Brainz Piñata Party ad.png|Advertisement for the event Big Brainz Premium Party -3.png|Gameplay of the third party Backyard Brain Ball Backyard Brain Ball was first celebrated on December 6, 2014. The event featured exclusive Piñata Parties all featuring Mecha-Football Zombie. In 2016 the event was celebrated again and reintroduced previous Parties as well as showcasing All-Star Zombie along with Mecha-Football Zombie. Gallery Brain Bowl ad.png|Advertisement for the event Big Brainz Premium Party -3.png|Gameplay of the third party Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Piñata Party Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)